Dance of Love
by SylvaDragon
Summary: Albus and Minerva Yule Ball fluff set during Goblet of Fire. Surprise gifts for Minerva, romance and old memories for both Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall. ADMM oneshot.


Dance of Love

_Set just before the Yule Ball in Goblet of Fire._

Minerva could sense the excitement in Albus, as she entered their chambers. It was the night of the Yule Ball, Hogwart's first ball for many years, and with only two short hours to dress in, after an exhausting day spent trying to teach Ron Weasley how not to dance like an elephant with two left feet, Minerva had hoped for some peace while getting ready. Minerva knew Albus had been looking forward to the Ball - after all he had spent the last months proclaiming to anyone who would listen, that it would be marvellous fun. However, many years of marriage to her often childike husband, had taught Minerva that Albus positively radiating excitement often meant trouble for her.

Minerva shot a curious glance at Albus, noting all the telltale signs of him being up to something; the brightly sparkling eyes, the barely restrained glee.

"I bought you a dress for the Ball tonight!" Albus announced happily, before Minerva had time to demand to know what he was up to. Albus beamed expectantly at Minerva, as though she should be as thrilled about this as him.

Minerva surpressed a groan, as she briefly considered tearing out her hair, and then wringing her husband's neck. She knew Albus' dress sense, or lack of dress sense so well. Her gown was bound to be some kind of garish abomination, doubtless covered with an excess of sparkling stars or something equally hideous. The worst of it was that he would actually expect her to wear it, and if she was heartless enough to refuse, he would instantly assume his most forlorn little boy look - one she really ought to be immune to by now, but which still touched her heart, much to her own disgust.

She would have no choice other than to wear the thing, no matter how unspeakably tasteless the colours were. She would feel like a fool all night. She could easily imagine the barely hidden smirks of the staff, the giggles of her students. They would never respect her again, after seeing her in whatever hideous affront to personal dignity, Albus had seen fit to buy.

"You really didn't need too... I have a perfectly lovely dress already," Minerva protested, as she thought longingly of her nice sedate, sensible gown, which any teacher with a reputation for sterness and discipline would be proud to be seen in.

"I thought it would make you happy. I wanted to show how much I love you," Albus said softly.

Minerva groaned silently, she was lost. She couldn't break his heart by refusing to wear it after that. He was the sweetest of men, he really was, and every day she counted herself truly blessed to be loved by such a man as Albus. It was just a shame he had such dreadfull dress sense.

"You are very kind Albus," Minerva forced a smile onto her face, "I'm sure I will love the dress." With a spark of irritation, Minerva noticed Albus twinkling at her knowingly, as though he knew she wasn't being completely honest.

"I hope you will love it, my dear. I chose it with great care, and would be honoured if you would have the first dance with me." Albus beamed at Minerva brightly, and made a small half bow. Then with a dramatic flourish, drew back the curtains in the corner to reveal the dress.

Minerva gazed at it stunned, so shocked that she was unable to speak for several minutes. The gown was beautiful! It was the deep vibrant blue of the clear ocean, and made of finest silk which flowed in shimmering waves from Albus' hands. There were no sparkles whatsoever, instead it had an entirely appropriate amount of decoration, perfectly correct in it's stunning simplicity. Minerva ran her fingers lightly along the slender strands of silver emboidery, that decorated the neck and hem, like moonbeams touching sea water.

"You'd better go and get ready or you'll be late," Albus said eventually, as Minerva continued to gaze at the gown as though entranced. "I trust you like it ?" He added softly.

A beam of delight lit his face, as Minerva flung herself into his arms, covering his face and beard with a flurry of kisses before slipping off to change.

There were just a few minutes remaining to the start of the Yule Ball, when the door of the dressing room swung open, and Minerva emerged, almost shyly, certain that she was nowhere near beautiful enough to do such a gown justice. Folds of rich silk fell from her waist, rippling across the floor as she moved, hair the colour of darkest night cascaded down her back in waves, and a faint pink tinged her cheeks, making her seem even more radiant than normal to Albus. It was the hint of uncertainity that he found particularly adorable. How could she not know how stunning she was ?

"You look beautiful M'lady," Albus murmured, as he raised her hand to his lips with a sweeping bow, and escorted her towards the door.

For once, just for once, Minerva didn't complain that he was foolish, and should stop his childish theatrics. She simply smiled softly, and with an uncertain curtsey, murmured, "Thank you M'lord."

A response which drew a delighted chuckle from Albus.

"Just one moment my love, I have another little surprise for you," Albus said, as they reached the door of their chambers. His hands slipping to her waist, he turned her so that he stood behind her. "Close your eyes," he breathed.

As Minerva's eyelids fluttered shut, she felt his lips kiss her neck tenderly, fingers moving gently through her hair, as he slipped a light chain round her neck. As his hand withdrew, Minerva opened her eyes to find that she was gazing at her reflection in the mirror, that Albus held for her. "Oh..." she breathed, fingers fluttering across the vivid green emerald, that hung from delicate strands of white gold. Once again, the piece was stunning in it's simplicity. "Oh Albus, you shouldn't have..."

"Hush...you deserve all this and so very much more. This is your night my dear, and for this night at least, you must permit me to treat you like a Queen." Albus kissed his wife tenderly, then took her arm and escorted her down to the ball.

That night when Albus took Minerva in his arms and danced the first dance, and every dance after that, with her, Minerva felt as though she were seventeen again, and dancing at her Graduation Ball, with the arms of her Transfiguration Professor folded around her, feeling his warmth radiating through her like the rays of the sun despite the circumspect distance he so carefully kept between them. "Even then I loved you..." she whispered.

In answer to Albus' quizzically raised eyebrow, Minerva rested her lips against his ear and whispered, "Our first dance together, the graduation ball ... remember ?"

"How could I ever forget ?" Albus answered tenderly, a gentle finger under her chin raised her eyes to meet his brightly twinkling blue eyes. "That Minerva, was when I first fell in love with you."

_Author's Notes_

_Writing this made me very happy, and now I send it out into the world to share with all you wonderful ADMM fans. Please do review, thanks. _


End file.
